The present invention relates to a switched-capacitor, fully-differential operational amplifier circuit with high switching frequency.
As is known, in the manufacture of many switched-capacitor circuits, it is advantageous to use operational amplifiers with fully differential topology, i.e., having two output terminals supplying differential voltages symmetrical to a common-mode voltage. In fact, operational amplifiers with fully differential topology allow the manufacture of high-performance integrated circuits, which are highly accurate and have reduced dimensions, in order, for example, to implement high-level active filters.
In addition, it is known that, to prevent distortions of the signals being processed, the fully differential operational amplifiers require circuits for accurately controlling the output common-mode voltage. These circuits normally comprise a detection network, which has inputs connected to the output terminals of the operational amplifier, and an error amplifier. The detection network includes a divider, usually of capacitive type, and supplies the error amplifier with a common-mode signal representative of the output common-mode voltage of the operational amplifier. The error amplifier compares the common-mode signal with a reference signal with predetermined value, and generates a control signal supplied to a control terminal of the operational amplifier, in order to modify the biasing of the operational amplifier, and bring the output common mode voltage to a desired value.
However, the control circuits that are conventionally used are disadvantageous, in that the presence of the output common-mode voltage detection network reduces the maximum switching frequency of the operational amplifier. In fact, the detection network constitutes an additional load of capacitive type, connected to the output terminals of the operational amplifier, the bandwidth whereof is thus limited.
In addition, the capacitances forming the detection network must be charged and discharged at each cycle of the timing signal, and therefore require a current which can distort the response of the operational amplifier.
On the other hand, use of detection networks based on resistive-type dividers is disadvantageous, because the gain of the operational amplifier would be reduced, and therefore the performance levels would be reduced still more significantly.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a switched-capacitor circuit free from the described disadvantages and allows, in particular, the output common-mode voltage to be controlled without limiting the maximum operating frequency.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a fully-differential switched-capacitor, operational amplifier circuit that includes: a first and second input terminal; an operational amplifier; a first and a second feedback network; and a control circuit. The operational amplifier has a first and a second differential input, respectively receiving a first and a second differential drive voltage, symmetric to a common-mode drive voltage; a first and a second output terminal, respectively supplying a first and a second differential output voltage, symmetric to an output common-mode voltage; and a bias control terminal. The first and second feedback networks are arranged respectively between the first differential output and the first input terminals and between the second differential output and the second input terminals, and have respective intermediate nodes connected respectively to the first and second differential inputs of the operational amplifier. The control circuit has an output connected to the bias control terminal, detects the output common-mode voltage, and feeds the bias control terminal with a control signal correlated to the output common-mode voltage. In addition, the control circuit has a first and a second input that are connected directly, respectively, to the first and second differential inputs of the operational amplifier and that receive respectively the first and the second differential drive voltages.